Drabbly Drabbles
by wassar
Summary: Just a series of drabbles...rating has changed, chapter three is where ze smut is...AkuRoku!
1. Next Life

This is what happens when I get bored in class…this or buttsecksing xD

I dunno if this might be confusing to some, but I'll explain it anyway…just in case.

Starts in now-time, then is flashback, and moves back into now-time.

Drabbly drabbles numba 1!

Next life

"…Axel?"

"Mmmh?" Axel hummed. He was lying on his back naked, while Roxas was hugging him loosely drawing intricate patterns on Axels' still slightly flushed chest with his finger, a content smile in place. It seemed as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"I love you"

--

Axel was working late again, it was annoying and tiring, but still, he chose to do it himself so it wasn't his place to complain. It wasn't like he had anyone to miss him anyway. He was a construction worker and right now he was moving tools, bricks and bags of concrete since it was going to rain during the weekend.

Also, he wanted to see _him, _the blond boy who attended the university he was currently working by. And even though he had only seen him from afar he somehow knew that he was beautiful. And there was something special about him. It was like he was drawn to him, like some part of him knew who the beautiful blond was and wanted to say hello, talk to him, and catch up. Get to know him again.

But, of course, that was impossible, he had never seen this boy before, he would've remembered if he had.

Axel continued his job; he was almost finished when he heard a quiet, almost timid voice from behind him.

"Hey…"

He was startled by the familiarity of the soft voice.

And when he turned to look at this person he wasn't surprised to see startling clear blue eyes looking up at him shyly from behind golden tresses.

So beautiful.

And he almost remembered…

But it scared him, he felt as if he was dying. He could feel the life ebb out of him oh so slowly. And suddenly he was lying on the ground…but it was different, the space around him felt ominous and instead of a blond, blue eyed, beautiful, gorgeous _perfect _boy, a brown haired one was sitting next to him, almost crying.

'_Why did you do that Axel?'_

But he didn't get to answer, soon his vision was fading and again he saw the blond, now looking at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boys' voice startled him from his thoughts and he suddenly remembered _where_ he was and just _what_ he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out" he chuckled and gave the boy a weak smile.

The silence that came upon them should've been awkward, but somehow it felt natural. For once Axel didn't feel like he _had_ to talk so he simply continued doing his job as he felt the boys' lingering eyes on him.

"Roxas"

"Huh?" Axel looked back, startled by the sudden break of silence.

"My name, it's Roxas" Axel stared at the boy, no, _Roxas_, slightly confused, but then smiled widely and stuck out a strong dirty hand.

"Axel"

Roxas smiled and shook his hand, not caring how raw or dirty it was. He only felt nice comforting warmth.

--

Axel smiled "say it again"

Please tell me what you think, did it suck? Really I want to know since it's the non-pr0ny stuff I get more..ehh…self-conscious about…? I dunno….

Please review!


	2. Regret

**Regret**

He fucked him sensuously slowly, pseudo love, gently. Felt every inch of him fill his body to the point where he thought he'd pass out from the pure pleasure surrounding them, him, inside. They weren't making love, for the first time, and this would be the last time they'd be connected like this.

It felt like an eternity, it did last for an eternity neither of them willing to stop, both knowing it would forever be over if they did.

But it did stop. Nothing lasts forever. The incredible warmth was gone, he was cold and alone. Heart filled with regret, eyes brimming with unshed tears, begging to be released. He wouldn't, it was his fault, his decision. Nothing would change that.

No matter how much he regretted it now. And he did, regretted every mean word, demand, accusation. Every fight and every cold shoulder. All he could think of now was how _he _stayed with him despite all the shit he put him through. Why hadn't he left? Why didn't _he _end it sooner, without all the pain…?

He sighed, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply the scent of the covers, the mattress. The entire room, it smelled just like him, no, it smelled just like _them_, _together._ A perfect mix of sweet and spicy at the same time. A delicious blend that made his eyes overflow, imitating his heart.

Broken he cried, realizing his terrible mistake, he needed to correct this. So he got up, dressed, and ran as quickly as he could, not minding his tears nor the rain that was soaking his hair. He just needed to get there, and fast.

Even though he felt like he'd run forever, he soon stood in front of _his _apartment door, knocking frantically.

"Please open the door. Please, please, please, please, please, please…" he chanted quietly to himself, but stopped once he heard a quiet shuffled inside the apartment. He held his breath when he heard the door unlock and open slowly. He dared not even look at the man in front of him.

He stared at his feet, only now noticing how he had forgotten about his shoes. His socks were soaked and dirty, his hair was dripping, and not a dry spot was left on him. And only now he noticed how cold he was, and how violently he was shivering, both from the cold and from anticipation of what the other, his love, would do.

His vision was getting blurry as more tears streamed down his face, a strangled sob escaped his throat when he felt a warm strong hand gently cupping his chin and tilt his head until he was looking into soft green eyes.

"Roxas…" the redhead smiled softly, tentative hope and disbelieve clear in his voice. Had he really missed him this much? Did he feel as empty as he did without the other? Two hands were now cupping either side of his face, somehow he'd been maneuvered into the apartment without noticing.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" the hands on his face wiped of some of the still flowing tears.

Roxas broke down, desperately gripping at the redheads' shirt.

"I'm so-so s-sorry-y A-Axel" he sobbed loudly "p-please Axel, I-I-I-I l-love y-you s-so m-mu-uch"

"Shh Roxie, it's okay" Axel held Roxas tightly to his chest, soothingly stroking his back. "I'm just glad you're here.." Axel brought up one hand to tilt Roxas' head back and kissed him. First on the forehead, then his nose, eyelids, cheeks… anywhere he could reach, and lastly his mouth.

"I love you Roxas, so much"

That night

"I love you too Axel, so so sooo much"

They made love for the first time.

--

Extremely short…extremely _cheesy _urgh *does not like cheesiness* :


	3. Take me on the floor

Hoh look! 'tis smut! :D

'Take me on the floor'

Roxas had had that stupid fucking song stuck in his head all fucking day _'take me on the floor DADADADADADA!'. _Why? Why did God have to be this mean?

Roxas having a song about being taken on the floor stuck in his head, meant Roxas _wanting _to be taken on the floor by his sexy redhead. The same sexy redhead who was currently sitting right across from him, enjoying his dinner, completely oblivious to Roxas' predicament…and very, _very _tight pants.

Roxas lightly chewed on his bottom lip, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Axel, of course, being the stupid idiot he was remained blissfully unaware of the sexual fantasies Roxas tried to send him via telekinesis. Why did Axel choose now of all times to not be a perverted ass and try to get in his pants every few seconds like he usually did? Really, why? Why God…why???

Fuck…Roxas could practically already _feel _Axels' cock in his ass, spreading him as far as possible. Roxas shifted in his seat for what felt like the millionth time that night, his erection rubbed against the confines of his pants making him hiss lowly.

Still, Axel heard nothing over the sweet romantic music he'd chosen. He saw nothing because he had dimmed the lights. He kept eating the delicious steak he'd made. _He _was the one enjoying the romantic dinner he'd arranged for _Roxas. _Whom had kept _complaining _that Axel wasn't nearly romantic enough, he always just wanted to have sex all the time _'Roxas, it's not having sex it's making _loooove' he'd always purrwhen Roxas would complain. And _now, _now _he _was the one who was hornier than hell but he was too fucking _shy _to do anything about it…'_dammit!' _Roxas took a deep breath then exhaled slowly in an attempt to gather bravery.

"Axel…" deep breath, Axel finally locked eyes with him "take me on the floor"

Roxas barely had time to react as Axel leapt across the table and tackled him to the ground "thought you'd never ask Roxy" Axel purred as he dragged his tongue along Roxas' cartilage. Roxas' eyes widened, he _knew!_ He fucking knew and did nothing about it!!

Roxas growled lowly in his throat, but growl turned to moan when Axel ground his hips against his erection.

"I c-can't believe you!" Roxas gasped as Axel ripped off his shirt and started playing with his nipples while he was dutifully suckling on Roxas' neck effectively leaving a big dark purple mark to display his ownership of the blond who was trembling and moaning beneath him.

"Ah Axel please!" Roxas shuddered as Axel moved one hand down to lightly cup him through his jeans "A-AH Axel!!" Roxas unexpectedly came by the slight touch, and hid his face embarrassedly in his hands. Axel just stared at him with wide eyes before he chuckled.

"I knew I was good Roxy, but now you're flattering me" he gently pried Roxas' fingers open one by one and gently removed the blonds' hands from his face. Roxas looked to be on the verge of crying so Axel placed a soft kiss upon his temple before pecking his mouth and stroked the side of his face "it's okay Rox," he murmured against the slightly trembling blonds' lips before giving them another peck "I don't mind. Hell… that just made me want you even more" Axel purred seductively while he moved his hands over the bare chest of his boyfriend, flicked his nipples lightly and relished in the shuddered moan that earned him. He moved his hands further down where they played with the hem of Roxas' pants. "My, Roxy you dirtied your pants? That just won't do" Axel smirked and slowly pushed the blonds' pants and boxers, down touching as much skin as possible on the way.

Roxas moaned lowly when Axel squeezed both his buttcheeks firmly before slipping his fingers between, teasing Roxas' entrance. Roxas gasped and tried moving against the fingers but Axel pulled away to sit on his knees. Chuckling at the glare he got from Roxas, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a few packets of lube.

As he did this Roxas noticed that Axel was still very much dressed, and he wanted _at least _the shirt to go. Roxas huffed slightly as he pulled himself up so he was sitting in front of Axel, and tugged at the redheads' shirt pulling it slowly off.

When he'd finally discarded of that bothersome piece of garment Roxas went to attack Axels' neck with licks and nips and an occasional bite. He moved down Axels' chest leaving butterfly kisses wherever he could reach while his hands fumbled slightly with the button of Axels' pants.

Axel chuckled lightly at his blonds' eagerness as he finally managed to pop the button and pull down the zipper, he pulled out Axels' throbbing erection easily (since Axel believed that underwear was overrated). However before he could touch it he was pushed back onto the floor gently.

Axel smirked devilishly at him, though his eyes were filled with softness and love towards the blond.

"Hmm Roxie, I believe you forget who's in charge" Axel smirked as he spread Roxas' legs. Roxas only glared and pouted at him silently, knowing all too well how much Axel loved to dominate. He gasped softly when he felt a lubricated finger rub against his entrance before easily sliding in.

Roxas moaned as more fingers was added, they'd already done this enough times for the prepping not to hurt anymore. Of course, it also helped that Axel was just _so good _at finding all his sensitive spots.

The fingers inside him rubbed against his prostate making him cry out in pleasure, practically begging for Axel to stop with the teasing and just _fuck me already._ Axel did just that, pulled out his fingers and quickly thrusting into the writhing body beneath.

He set a steady pace, quickly bringing them both to the release they'd been craving, both crying out the others' name as they came. They almost fell asleep on the floor when Roxas noticed something.

"Axel…"

"Hnn?"

"…why are you still wearing your pants?"

--

Lame ending I know orz also _extremely _rushed orzorzorz. I fail at life…I actually started writing this on February third but I just…forgot I guess .__. How in hell I forgot when I had the document open all the fucking time…I'll never know. This isn't even the only piece of porn I've got lying about, the other thing is just like…_I_ want it to be porn but it just _will not _cooperate.__. I is torn between making it chaptered (which means I'll have to rewrite the entire thing…orz) or just…forget about it…

Long end note is long…I'll shut up now, just felt like putting it out there…if you want to tell me what you think I should then please do, I'd really appreciate it…really.

Please review!


End file.
